Карта знаков отличия
Для премьеры пятого сезона просим смотреть Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 и Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2. Карта Знаков Отличия ( ) - это магическая карта Эквестрии, дебютировавшая в Карте знаков отличия. Часть 1. Сумеречная Искорка и её друзья используют карту, чтобы решать проблемы дружбы по Эквестрии. Представление в сериале 5-й сезон Карта знаков отличия В двух частях премьеры пятого сезона карта знаков отличия впервые появляется, когда Центальная Шестёрка героинь присела на свои троны в тронном зале Замка Дружбы. Троны реагируют на их знаки отличия, и широкий кристальный стол появляется в центр помещения, и голограммой на него проецируется Карта. С этого момента карта призывает ЦШ в различные районы Эквестрии через их знаки отличия для решения проблем дружбы. Соответственно той пони, которую она вызывает, знаки отличия начинают светиться и пульсировать, а голографические копии марок наводятся над локацией, требующей помощи. Карта Знаков Отличия весьма часто видна, но в некоторых эпизодах это просто круглый стол, когда она не активна. В обеих одноимённых частях ЦШ вызвана в деревню Старлайт Глиммер, чтобы освободить пони, живущих там от её навязчивой идеологии равенства. Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна В этой серии Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш вызваны в Гриффонстоун, посодействовать в реабилитации общества грифонов после потери Идола Борея. Сделано на Мэйнхэттене Здесь Эпплджек и Рарити должны прибыть на Мэйнхэттен, административный округ Бронклина, чтобы помочь Коко Поммель восстановить добрососедские отношения среди местных жителей. Хуффилды и МакКолты Тут Сумеречная Искорка и Флаттершай по зову отправляются в Дымные горы, чтобы пресечь давнюю вражду между двумя семьями. Знак отличия. Перезагрузка В завершающем двухсерийнике пятого сезона Старлайт Глиммер колдует над картой, чтобы применить альтернативное заклинание путешествия во времени Свирла Бородатого. В каждом варианте событий, созданном по вине Старлайт, Замок Дружбы исчезает, но руины карты знаков отличия остаются на месте ландшафта, меняющегося в зависимости от произошедших событий. Сумеречная Искорка приходит к выводу, что карта разрушается для сигнала Дереву Гармонии о том, что что-то не так. 6-й сезон Добавь специй в свою жизнь Карта вызывает Пинки Пай и Рарити в Кантерлот помочь отцу и дочери сохранить свой ресторан. Вива Лас-Пегас Карта вызывает Эпплджек и Флаттершай в Лас-Пегас помочь разобраться с интригами местного дельца Глэдмэйна. Высший пилотаж Карта вызывает Искорку и Радугу Дэш в Академию Чудо-молний решить проблему двух новых курсантов. 7-й сезон All Bottled Up Когда Трикси практикуется под руководством Старлайт Глиммер в телепортации, она случайно отправляет карту в спа-салон Понивилля 8-й сезон The Parent Map Карта вызывает Старлайт и Санберста в свой родной городок, для разрешения проблемы дружбы с их родителями. Товарная линейка Карта Знаков отличия присутствует на обложке DVD пятого сезона. В дополнении "Эквестрийская Одиссея" к коллекционной карточной игре от Enterplay наборная карта №216 UR обозначает "Карту Знаков Отличия". Галерея Spike -it's got all of Equestria!- S5E1.png Pinkie looks at hologram of rock farm S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight pointing to a specific neighborhood S5E16.png Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks float over Smokey Mountains S5E23.png Cutie Map shows half of Equestria covered in crystal S5E25.png A portal begins to form on the Cutie Map S5E26.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg The Cutie Map card MLP CCG.png es:Mapa Cutie en:Cutie Map Категория:Предметы